militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abercrombie-class monitor
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=Four |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=One |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= oa |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2 × vertical triple expansion reciprocating engines, 2 × boilers, 2 × screws (HMS Raglan) |Ship speed= (HMS Raglan) |Ship complement=198 |Ship armament=2 × BL 14 inch gun Mk II 45 cal guns 2 × QF 12 pounder 18 cwt naval gun 1 × 3 pounder (47 mm) anti-aircraft gun 1 × 2-pounder Mark II anti-aircraft gun |Ship armour=*Belt: *Deck *Barbettes: *Turrets: |Ship aircraft=1 × seaplane (designed but seldom carried) }} }} The Abercrombie class of monitors served in the Royal Navy during the First World War. History during World War I. It mounted two Mark II guns.]] The four ships in this class came about when the contracted supplier of the main armament for the Greek battleship being built in Germany was unable to supply due to the British blockade. The company — Bethlehem Steel in the United States — instead offered to sell the four twin gun turrets to the Royal Navy on 3 November 1914. The Royal Navy was using obsolete pre-dreadnought battleships for shore bombardment in support of the army in Belgium, and a design for a shallow-draught warship (known as "Monitors") suitable for shore-bombardment was quickly designed and built to use these turrets. The ships were laid down and launched within six months. The ships carried a single main gun turret forward of a tripod mast, which was itself in front of a single funnel. A secondary armament of two 12-pounder (76 mm) guns was fitted, with a single 3-pounder (47 mm) anti-aircraft gun and a 2-pounder pom-pom completed the ships armament.Gardiner and Gray 1985, p. 44. The monitors had a box-like hull, with very bluff bow and stern, and were fitted with anti-torpedo bulges. In order to speed construction, it was intended to use off-the shelf merchant ship engines, giving about , which were expected to drive the ships to . The rushed design, however, meant that the ships were much slower than expected — Raglan s engines gave but the ship could only reach .Gardiner and Gray 1985, pp. 43–44. During the planning and build, they were to be the Styx-class named after four American figures; General Ulysses S. Grant, General Robert E. Lee, Admiral David Farragut and General Stonewall Jackson. Because the United States was still a neutral power at that time, using these names would have been undiplomatic and so they were simply called M1 through M4 before receiving their final names. The design included a seaplane for spotting the guns, but it was found that land-based aircraft were more effective; as monitors, they would never operate in the open sea, and storing the seaplane on top of the turret meant it had to be removed to avoid damage, even if not required before the guns could fire. Ships References *Buxton, Ian. Big Gun Monitors, 2nd Edition, Seaforth Publishing, 2008. *Gardiner, Robert and Randal Gray. Conway's All the World's Fighting Ships 1906-1922. London: Conway Maritime Press, 1985. ISBN 0-85177-245-5. External links Category:Monitor classes Abercrombie-class monitors